No estoy llorando, idiota
by Pollie T
Summary: Un pequeño momento de amigos entre Boomer y Bellota. Año de Abundancia: Septiembre.


**Año de Abundancia: Septiembre. Boomer y Bellota.**

* * *

Era un viernes cuando Boomer iba camino a casa, volando entre las nubes de manera tan ligera como una pluma. Había pasado toda la tarde con la bella y noble Burbuja de las Chicas Superpoderosas. Han sido novios por casi siete meses, y todavía se siente como el chico más suertudo del mundo. Se sentía, metafóricamente y literalmente, entre las nubes. Bueno, hasta que un sollozo familiar lo bajó de ahí.

Un sollozo...que antes no ha escuchado antes. Pero, la voz que la seguía tras cada suspiro. Era algo menos extraño. Encontró el sonido arriba de un rascacielos. «Que raro…», pensó él cuando aterrizó cuidadosamente para no espantar. «¿Qué hace una persona hasta acá arriba?»

Al encontrar la fuente de esas lágrimas, Boomer se quedó boquiabierto. «Oh, no es cualquier "persona."»

—¿Bellota?

La joven estaba sorprendida a ver al rubio, y molesta por ahora tener testigo de su vulnerabilidad. —Mierda —murmuró sin verle la cara. Alzó la mano para quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos. —¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

Boomer detectó la irritación en su voz y decidió de acercarse a ella lentamente. —¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Qué te importa? — respondió con veneno. —Lárgate de aquí, ¿quieres? No tengo humor para lidiar contigo.

Boomer suspiró, ¿es ella con la que tiene que lidiar? Aún no le ha dado la cara. Y si fuera cualquier otra persona, Boomer ya se hubiera ido. Pero, Bellota es como un amiga, y también hermana querida de su novia. A parte, Bellota es novia de su hermano.

Y se preguntaba si Butch tuvo algo que ver con su estado actual. Boomer se acercó más, y le dijo:

—Sabes que no puedo dejarte así. Burbuja me mataría si supiera.

—¡No! — exclamó, viendo por primera vez a Boomer desde que llegó. —Por favor, no le digas nada. A ninguna de ellas, — dijo refiriéndose a sus dos hermanas. — No necesitan saber sobre esto.

—¿Qué, que estas llorando? — Boomer alzó la ceja al ver los ojos rojos e inflamados de Bellota. Era una mirada choquante, jamás había visto él a la más agresiva, la más aventada y francamente la más insensible de todas las chicas que él conoce. Bueno, se imagina que hasta ella se puede encontrar en semejante estado.

—¡Que te largues!— lo empujó atrás, dándole la espalda de nuevo. —Estoy bien, sólo necesito estar sola por un rato.

Boomer se rascó la cabeza, debatiendo si hacerle caso a ella o a su sexto sentido, el cual lo forzaba a quedarse. «Tal vez sería mejor irme...no hay caso si ella va seguir de terca.» Pero al escuchar de nuevo sus pequeños sollozos, Boomer decidió no irse. Al contrario, tomó un paso hacia ella y preguntó:

—Oye, ¿esto tiene que ver algo con Butch?

Bellota dejó de ignorarlo y se volteó a verlo. Asombrada que Boomer pudo adivinar la causa de su sufrimiento, respondió:

—¿Cómo supiste?

Boomer cogió los hombros y tomó otros dos pasos hacia Bellota, esta vez ella no se puso a la defensiva. —Tuve un presentimiento. Además, creo que él es la única persona lo suficientemente loca para pelearse contigo.

—Ja,— sonrió Bellota a pesar de sus lágrimas. —Sí tal vez.

—Y bueno, ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

—No. — dijo Bellota, limpiándose ya por última vez las gotas patéticas de su cara. —La verdad, no. Dudo que sepas cómo arreglar las problemas entre tu hermano y yo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Creo que conozco al tarado de mi hermano lo suficiente…

—Ay Boomer,— empezó Bellota. —¿Qué sabes tú de problemas? Si tú y mi hermana siempre andan de babosos con ojitos de amor.

Boomer ignoró el insulto diciendo:

—¿Es eso lo que crees?

Bellota tomó un asiento sobre el techo. —Claro. — afirmó. —Burbuja siempre nos está contando sobre que tan felices están y que eres tan detallista y dulce y no sé qué chingados más.

—Y, ¿tu crees que eso es todo?— Boomer preguntó, sentándose a lado de Bellota. —Yo me he peleado con tu hermana. Muchas veces.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Bellota preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo. —¿Y qué? De seguro se pelean por cosas tontas.

—A veces. Y a veces no. Nosotros no peleamos por las mismas cosas tontas que tú y Butch. — contestó el rubio. Bellota entrecerró los ojos. —Es en serio. O acaso crees que mi hermano jamás ha llegado a la casa emputado y gritando sobre sus peleas contigo.

—Pues es él quien sigue con sus estupideces.

—No importa. El punto es, sé más o menos por lo que estás pasando. Y la relación que tengo con Burbuja no es perfecta porque nunco peleamos ni porque soy yo tan detallista o lo que sea. Es porque nosotros decidimos hace mucho que nos queremos. Mucho. Ella es más importante para mí que cualquier problema que tengamos, como yo lo soy para ella. Eso es lo que tú y Butch no deben de olvidar.

Bellota se quedó callada. Aún no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al escuchar todo eso de Boomer. De Boomer más que nadie. Al fin, decidió que a lo mejor, el menos tonto de los Chicos Rowdyruff tuvo razón. —Gracias. — susurró al fin. —Por no irte, digo.

—¿De qué?—replicó Boomer. —Gracias por no matarme por verte llorar.

Bellota esnifó al escuchar el comentario de Boomer. —Con que se mantenga en secreto, idiota.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**~Pollie T.**


End file.
